As Certain as Breathing
by Cynara18
Summary: Daine and Numair struggle to understand their relationship after the war of the Immortals. How will they live, and how will they tell their friends? My first fic, please RR!


**Author's note: **Hey! This is my first fic, so please be nice! Suggestions are very welcome. I'm still trying to figure out how to work everything on here, so if there's mistakes, I'm truly sorry! I'm working on some more fics to post, and another chapter for this one. Please RR!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the story, which makes me sad. :( Numair, Daine, Buri, Kitten, etc. they all belong to the great and wonderful Tamora Pierce.

* * *

**As Certain as Breathing**

Numair reclined, exhausted, on a bench in the palace gardens. Tortall was in the midst of repairing all the damage of the Immortals war. Numair and Daine had been busy from sunrise until sunset since the end of the war. The land was in tatters, and King Jonathon needed his best mage and the Wildmage to help restore the beauty of Tortall. Kitten and Tkaa usually traveled with the two, also. However, the past week Numair had been working alone at Port Legann, which had sustained some of the worst damages by far.

Since the end of the war, Numair and Daine had decided to keep their love a secret. They both feared what the palace court would have to say about their relationship, so they decided secrecy was best. Unfortunately, this also meant keeping their love a secret from their closest friends, too. As a result, they were almost never together, and if they were, they had to play the part of teacher and student. He hadn't seen his love in over two weeks. She had been called away a week before he had left for Port Legann. When he arrived at the palace that morning, he was told she would be returning soon from the coast, but she hadn't been heard from in a few days. He wasn't worried about her safety; he knew she could defend herself better than most anyone. He was worried about how she felt about him. She said she loved him, but she didn't want to marry him. Perhaps his worst fear about their love was true; perhaps he had accidentally deceived her into thinking herself in love with him. He loved her passionately, with every fiber of his being, but the state of affairs between them was chaotic. Things would be much easier if he could openly court her. In keeping their blossoming relationship hidden from others, Numair felt they were hiding things from themselves.

As these thoughts tumbled through his head, Daine crept up quietly behind Numair; Kitten trotting along at her heals. She looked around to make sure they were alone before she wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind and kissed him on the neck. Numair jumped up, startled. "Daine? Mithros, you gave me a scare. Jon said you were still on the coast."

Daine stood on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around his neck. "I got back shortly after you. How was Port Legann?"

Numair put his hands on her waist, easily lifting her up into his arms. "A disaster. You would think a war was fought there," he said sarcastically. "My dear, you're much too light. Haven't you been eating?"

Daine waved away his concern, "Of course, of course. I've just been busy." She brushed her lips lightly against his, savoring the taste of his mouth on hers. Kitten stood up on her hind legs and tugged on Numair's breeches, whistling to the two and pointing down the path. Numair cursed softly and put Daine down quickly.

"So, uhm, yes. That was the state of affairs at the port. The Stormwings made cleanup nearly impossible, but luckily Diamondflame was on hand to assist us," Numair commented casually to Daine, in case whoever was coming could hear. Onua came down the path to greet the two.

"Daine, Numair, you're back! Good to see you two! Things have been a mess here, what with cleaning up and all," Onua chatted conversationally with them. "Have you guys heard about the meteor shower party at the end of this week? Jon is keeping Alanna here to play the part of King's Champion, and she's furious."

Both Numair and Daine chuckled. The Lioness was famous for her dislike of fancy court functions. Just then a messenger came up the path. "Mistress Onua, Her Majesty would like to see you," he told Onua. "She's in her rooms."

"Duty calls," she told Daine and Numair. "I'll see you guys later. Bye Kitten!" Onua trotted down the path after the messenger.

Daine winked at Numair. "A formal court function, huh? It should be right up your alley. You'll get to do your hair and wear fancy clothes."

Numair stuck his tongue out childishly at Daine. "And I'm sure you'll love to put on a beautiful dress and do your hair up so nice."

Daine tweaked his nose in reply, and then covered hers so he couldn't retaliate. Numair reached out to tickle her, but she eluded his grasp. She giggled, and then took off running down the path, Kitten galloping alongside her. Numair blinked in surprise at this coltish behavior, and then grinned to himself. He chased after her, but soon realized that he would never be able to catch up. Daine looked over her shoulder to playfully taunt him when she was suddenly grabbed by a magic hand. "Hey! No fair! You can't cheat!" She yelled at Numair. He caught up to her and released her from his spell, grabbing her up in his arms.

Pulling her close to him, he whispered huskily in her ear. "All's fair in love and war, my dear." Daine shuddered with pleasure, running her hands up his chest, easing her lips over his. Numair's fingers explored her neck and felt that the necklace she always wore with the badger's claw had come out of her shirt. He felt along its chain absently, most of his attention on Daine's lips on his own. He felt the claw, but he also felt a small charm next to it. Breaking the kiss, he glanced down at the necklace. There, shimmering in gold, next to the claw, was an antipregnancy charm. Startled, Numair looked into Daine's eyes. "What—" he began.

Daine blushed and looked down. "I just, uhm, thought it would be a good idea, in case we, well, you know," she stumbled over every word, not sure of what to say or how to say it.

Numair put a hand under her chin and forced her to look up at him. "In case we what, Daine? We aren't married."

Daine snatched the necklace out from his hands, tucking it back into her shirt. "It's not like it ever mattered to you before!" she yelled, hurt by his words for some strange reason. She thought he really loved her, but he apparently balked at the idea of them having sex. "You never hesitated with all the other women you were involved with. You weren't married to them," she snarled, trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

Numair tightened his hold on her. "Daine, this is different. You're just— "

"A baby! A dumb, innocent, delusional little girl! That's what you want to say, isn't it?" She felt tears streaming down her face.

"Be quiet Daine! Do you want the whole palace to hear?!" Numair's voice was dangerously low; his eyes glittered as he held Daine tight to him. "This is different, my magelet, because I love you, and care about you. None of those other women mattered to me; I didn't care deeply about any of them. They amused me, that's all. I didn't care if at the end of our, relationship, their reputation was worse."

"Am I just here to amuse you, then? Were you bored in the Divine Realms? Did you decide to have a little fun, then?" She knew she was wrong. She knew none of the words were true, and she knew they hurt him. She couldn't stop, though; the confusion of their relationship and the strain of keeping it hidden was taking its toll on her.

"No, Daine, that is the point! You mean so much more to me; you mean everything to me! Gods bless it, Daine, I can't think of anything else besides you! Ever since the barriers fell, I've felt differently about you. In the Divine Realms, when I thought I'd lost you, I realized that I had to let you know how I felt, in case something did happen to one of us. Daine, I love you more with every single breath that I take. You are the reason for my existence, and I cannot imagine life without you," he spoke each word clearly and precisely, staring into Daine's eyes. "I've asked you to marry me so that we can be together forever. I've asked you to marry me so we can be together without worrying what people say. Daine, to me this charm means you're not serious about us; you don't want to marry, but you do want to have sex. That's why I was upset."

Daine put her arms around his neck. "But I am serious, Numair! I know you don't think I am, but I swear to you, I'm serious. I just, I don't know how I feel about marriage, but I know how I feel about you. I know I want to see you every day; I know that I love you more and more each and every day. I just know these things; they're as certain to me as breathing. Every time I close my eyes I see your face. You're my true love, Numair. Marriage is, I don't know. It's just some words a priest says, they don't guarantee happiness. My parents didn't get married, and they're living a wonderfully happy life. I think we should be able to love each other and live together without all the pomp and circumstance. That's just how I feel right now, but one day we'll get married. Until then, Numair, I can't wait to have you. I want to wake up next to you everyday, and I want to always know we'll be together. I don't need a priest to say any words for me to know how I feel." Daine rested her head on his chest, "I love you, Numair."

He pressed his lips to the top of her head, holding her tight in his arms. "Magelet, that makes more sense than anything I've heard since this war has started. I agree with you completely, my love."

Daine looked up at him excitedly, "Really? Oh Numair, you've made me the happiest woman," she giggled. "When should we tell everyone, and when can we uhm, you know…"

Numair shrugged in reply. "You know, I say we let them find out themselves, and we will when the time is right, magelet. We're not going to rush anything, we're going to let love take us where it will."

"Numair, I love you so much."

"As I do you, Veralidaine," he said, and pressed his lips to hers.

The evening of the meteor shower was bright, crisp, and clear. The palace was bustling with activity, preparing the grounds for the party. Dinner was to be served at 8, there would be dancing in the ball room afterward, and the gardens and outlying structures would be prepared for people to recline in to watch the shower in the sky.

Daine was putting the finishing touches on her outfit, looking at herself in the mirror. Summer was drawing to an end, but she still chose to wear a light, silk outfit, similar to the ones she wore in Carthak. She had a light blue silk shirt with shiny black, billowing breeches. Over the silk she wore a silver linen tunic, embroidered with animals and flowers at the hem. It was a gift from her mother that the badger god had brought to her. She pinned up her curls in cascading waves, and completed the picture with a silver ribbon. Kitten trilled in appreciation. "You think it looks okay, then?" she asked nervously. "Are you sure it's not too, flashy?" Kitten shook her head, feeling the silk breeches tentatively with her forepaw. "Do you plan to watch the shower tonight with us?" Kitten shrugged, apparently she would do as she pleased as the night progressed. Kitten handed her the sapphire drops Numair had given her a few years ago as a Midwinter gift. Daine nodded in thanks and put them in. "I don't know why, but I'm fair nervous about tonight," she confided to Kit. Kitten whistled sympathetically. "Well, it's time to go. Ready?" she asked. When Kit nodded, she picked her up easily, balancing her on her hip. She walked out of her rooms, and headed to the main palace.

Daine sat next to Numair in the dining hall. Servants bustled about, offering food and drink to the multitude of people who had showed up for the first official celebration since the end of the war. Kitten had decided to spend the evening with King Jonathan being admired by foreign delegations. Alanna was on Daine's other side, talking to Thayet, who sat across from her. Daine was finding it hard to concentrate on her food when she could feel Numair next to her. She kept glancing up at him until a mouse under the table asked why she kept looking at the stork man. Apparently, Cloud's nickname for Numair had spread to all the animals in the palace. She blushed and looked away, offering the mouse a piece of fruit. He happily took the offering and walked away.

"Daine?" Alanna was asking. "Did you hear?"

Startled, Daine looked at Alanna. "Hear? No, I'm sorry."

"Thayet asked if you knew how long Diamondflame and Wingstar would be staying in these realms," Alanna replied.

Daine shook her head. "No, Your Majesty. I actually haven't spoken with either of them since I left for the coast. They seem to be enjoying their stay here, though." Thayet nodded, and then started up a conversation with Marielle, Lord Imrah's lady, on her right.

Alanna looked closely at Daine. "What's wrong? You seem to be distracted."

"I think I'm still shocked at the end of the war," Daine lied. "It's just hard to believe it's all over now." She looked down to avoid looking in her eyes, hating herself for lying. She couldn't say that she was really thinking about Numair, though, and about their conversation in the garden a few days past.

Alanna nodded in understanding, and then turned to talk with Thayet and Marielle. Numair glanced down at Daine. "You lie," he whispered softly. Daine smiled guiltily and shrugged.

Servants began to usher the guests into the ballroom, where music was being played by a large band. Couples were moving onto the dance floor as Daine looked for a table at the back of the room. She had no interest in dancing with any of her old suitors, and she didn't think she could take the temptation of dancing with Numair. Alanna flopped down in a seat next to her. "I hate these things," she muttered, running a hand through her hair. Raoul sat down next to her, Buri close behind.

"They're a waste of time and money," Raoul agreed.

Buri kicked back and put her feet on the table. "I'd rather be out patrolling."

Numair came up to the table. "Well now, it appears that not all of you are enjoying the pleasures of court life." Alanna chucked an apple from the table at Numair.

"We all know you love court functions. How long did it take you to do your hair tonight, Master Salmalin?" she asked mockingly.

"I refuse to lower myself to your childish standards of taunts and mocks," he told Alanna, placing the fruit back on the table.

"Oh, go shove it," Buri said playfully.

"Daine, would you care to remove yourself from this rude company you have fallen in to? Would you like he dance?" he asked her, extending his hand, his eyes twinkling.

Daine's heart fluttered in her chest. He was so handsome and stunning in his black robe, and his eyes glittered mischievously. She found she couldn't say anything, but she stood and followed him onto the dance floor. A slow song began, and Numair rested one hand on her waist. Daine put a hand on his shoulder, and they joined their free hands. "You look very beautiful tonight, Daine," he whispered in her ear.

"And you look very handsome tonight, Numair Salmalin," she replied. Neither of them said anything more for some time, they simply moved around the dance floor, looking into each other's eyes. Daine wanted to press herself up against him and feel his warmth. She wanted to lean her head against him and feel his arms around her. Daine found that she was in fact moving closer and closer to him, stepping over the boundary of respectful teacher/student behavior. She quickly broke away from him. "Let's go get some fresh air," she muttered, and walked out of the ballroom, Numair trailing after her.

When they got outside, Numair stopped Daine. "What's wrong, magelet?" She looked around to see if anyone was near. Seeing two servants resting nearby, she shook her head at her teacher. She led him to a hidden, remote part of the palace grounds. Throwing her arms around his neck, she kissed him fiercely and passionately. He blinked in surprise, but returned the kiss just as strongly.

"I don't know how long I can keep this up, Numair. I'm tired of hiding. I don't care what people think anymore. Gods help me, I want you so bad." She looked up at him pleadingly, hoping he wouldn't be revolted by her straightforward manner. Numair chuckled quietly, one finger gently moving along Daine's face from her chin to behind her ear.

"So my charming nature has finally overwhelmed you?" His eyes danced humorously. One hand worked in slow circles down her back, pressing her closer and closer to his body.

She smiled up at him, "You're a tease, you know?"

He laughed aloud, "Yes, yes I do know. But I do so love to hear you beg."

Daine glanced up at the sky. "We still have a few hours before the shower. Let's go back to my room."

Numair immediately dropped the laughing, teasing manner. "Daine, I didn't mean to…only if you're ready."

Daine slid her hands inside Numair's robes, feeling his warm flesh against her skin. "I am ready, Numair. You have to trust me." She kissed him longingly, taking the time to pleasure in the warmth of his lips on hers.

Numair flicked his tongue against her lip, and then took her hand. "I do trust you. Come on, let's go."

On the way to Daine's rooms by the stables, both kept a lookout for people who might be looking for them to go back to the dance. They burst into Daine's room, both laughing at their escape from the palace crowds. "Do you think anyone noticed?" she gasped.

Numair shook his head, then kicked the door shut and locked it. He flicked his fingers to the corners of the room, magically shielding it. He looked hungrily at Daine, reaching out to pull her close to him. She surrendered to his grasp, pressing her body as close to his as she could get it. He picked her up and sat her on the desk, kissing her on the soft skin of her neck. Daine's breath came in short gasps of anticipation as he slowly undid the buttons of her tunic. Wanting to remain undisturbed by anyone, or any of the People, Daine raised the barriers on her magic, cutting off her connection to the animals. Slowly, the two made their way to Daine's bed, losing articles of clothing on the way. "I love you Daine," he whispered, his lips pressed to her ear.

"Where are those two?" Onua asked, looking around. "Tahoi has been looking for her since they disappeared from the ballroom. So far he hasn't been able to find or sense her."

"Perhaps Daine received a call from an animal in the woods nearby?" Buri thought aloud.

Alanna, who was starting to get the idea that something was up, told the other girls, "Oh well, it's no big deal. We'll see them sooner or later. Maybe they went somewhere else to watch the shower. Let's go into the gardens."

Buri exchanged a questioning glance with Onua, who shrugged in reply. They strolled together into the gardens, where people were beginning to gather to watch the shower. The court mages predicted the shower to happen directly overhead for almost 1 hour. Ladies were trying to arrange themselves in the chairs set out so as to be comfortable, but not ruffle their skirts. Buri, Onua, and Alanna, all in formal, yet practical breeches, laughed to each other and made themselves comfortable on the ground. "You couldn't offer me enough to be a court lady," Buri commented.

Alanna got three drinks from a servant walking nearby. Handing one each to her friends, she proposed a toast. "Here's to good company, and always being who we want to be, and wearing what we want to wear."

"Hear, hear!" Onua responded enthusiastically.

"Cheers to that," agreed Buri.

Meanwhile, in Daine's room, she stirred sleepily in Numair's arms. He kissed the top of her head, then her forehead. Slowly he kissed her eyelids as she lifted her face towards his. "How do you feel, magelet?" he asked tenderly. She snuggled closer to him, rubbing her nose in the hollow at the base of his throat. Numair smiled and laughed. "That tickles. I take it that also means you feel okay?" Daine kissed him on the chin and nodded.

"Just a little tired and sore, that's all."

Numair slowly ran a hand up Daine's side from her thigh to her shoulder, sending goose bumps rippling over her flesh. She shuddered slightly, grinning up at him. Letting down the barriers a little on her magic, Daine realized the palace animals were all calling for her. "Horse Lords!" she said aloud. "You'd think a girl couldn't take a break for a minute." Numair lifted an eyebrow at her in a silent question. "It's the animals; they're all looking for me." She giggled as she heard what Tahoi told her. Translating for Numair, she told him, "Onua told Tahoi that if she has to suffer through hours of conversations between empty headed lords and ladies, we have to suffer, too."

"I guess it is about time for the shower. Shall we go to watch the gods sprinkling the realm with their divine dust?"

"It's not as if we have a choice, apparently," she added. Getting out of the covers, she felt Numair's eyes on her. She turned to hide her blush, and was pulled back onto the bed. Numair kissed the back of her neck, then her shoulder blades, rubbing her back as he did so. Daine closed her eyes in pleasure. Numair threw the covers off himself as well, and then scooped up Daine in his arms. Setting her on the floor, he handed her the discarded silk clothes and tunic, picking up his own underclothes and robe.

The shower had just started to the delight of all the onlookers when Daine melted out of the bushes to sit down next to Alanna, Buri, and Onua. All three looked at her, but before anyone could say a word, Numair came up to the group as well, running a hand through his disheveled hair. Alanna lifted an eyebrow at Daine, who kept a steady gaze and nodded. Alanna grinned and hugged her young friend. Buri and Onua watched the silent exchange, confusion writ on their faces. "Alanna, what was—" Onua began, but stopped short as realization dawned on her. "Oh. Oh…"

Buri looked at the group, and then began to laugh. "How long?" she asked.

Daine grabbed Numair's hand, who had come to sit very close next to her. She looked up into his eyes as he answered, "Since we fought to get out of the Divine Realms."

Alanna nodded, "I thought as much. You two were," she cocked her head to the side to think of the right word, "different, is all I can say, when you came back to us."

Onua shook her head. "I just thought it was being in the Divine Realms that made you two different. Right under my nose the whole time, and I had no idea."

Daine smiled at her first Tortallian friend. "We tried hard to keep it secret. You know what the gossips are going say. We finally decided we didn't care. Our happiness is worth more than what a bunch of idle-brained people have to say."

Buri smiled at the two lovers, "Exactly. And if anyone has anything to say while any of us are around, we'll set them straight."

Daine's lips trembled a little as she looked at her friends. They all cared about her and Numair, about their happiness, not what was considered proper etiquette. She was so happy to have friends like these. "Thank you, guys. I wasn't sure if you would—"

"Approve? Of course we do. You two are intelligent individuals; you wouldn't rush into a situation like this for no reason and with no thought," Alanna stated. "Congratulations. Now, let's see what we came here to see," she said, settling back to look at the sky.

Buri and Onua both gave Daine and Numair a hug and laid back also to watch the shower. Daine looked up at Numair, who gave her a long, sweet, passionate kiss, in full view of anyone who was looking. Lying down on the ground, Numair pulled Daine into the curve of his arm. Settling themselves comfortably, they relaxed and enjoyed the show in the sky.

Stretching her back, Daine woke up from a long, deep sleep. For a moment she had no idea where she was, but then she remembered. Last night, the night after the shower, she had joined Numair in his rooms, without a second thought as to what the palace gossips would have to say. She closed her eyes, lying back amongst the pillows, recalling every word and touch of last night. Numair had been one of the first Tortallans she had met on her road to the capital. He had taught her how to come to understand her magic, and therefore herself. He helped her to see that she was never insane, and he made her realize that she was a valuable, gifted individual. They had always worked well together as a team, traveling through Tortall during the midst of the Immortals war. To Daine, it seemed as if often times they never even needed speech to communicate. She knew what he was planning just as he knew what she was thinking. They were so perfect together that Daine wondered how it took them so long to evolve their relationship into the state it was in now. She smiled to herself as she recalled the day in the Divine Realms when he had kissed her. She had thought she might never see him again, he had thought her to be dead. It took almost forever losing each other for them to express their true feelings. From that moment on, Daine knew her heart would belong to only one man, her teacher, partner, and true love.

Numair kissed her lightly on the lips, disturbing her romantic reverie. "Sleep well, magelet?"

Her eyes danced with happiness as she looked up at him. "Very well, and you?"

Cupping her face in his hands, he brushed his lips gently over hers. "Never better. Would you like to go down to breakfast, my love?"

Yawning and stretching, Daine nodded, sliding out of the covers. "Where did Kit sleep last night? I heard her come in, but I didn't see her; I was…occupied." Kit whistled from under the bed, and then came out. "Oh, good morning Kitten. Do you want to come to breakfast with us?" she asked the dragonet. Kitten shook her head and climbed onto the bed, curling herself up among the pillows.

Numair ran a hand along her spine ridge. "We'll save you some food," he told the dragon while Daine got dressed. "Ready?" he asked her, offering his arm.

Daine stood on her tiptoes to kiss him on the chin. "As I'll ever be," she said, taking his arm. They walked out of Numair's rooms arm-in-arm and into the hall, shutting the door behind them. On their way to the mess hall, whispers and veiled glances followed their progress. Walking into the mess hall, both Daine and Numair grabbed trays and got food. Settling down at a table, they sat down to discuss the day's plans for continuing repairs. Absorbed in their conversation and each other, neither of them noticed Thayet coming to sit next to them.

Looking from Numair and Daine, Thayet lifted an eyebrow at the two. "Buri told me today." Although she didn't care what idle gossipers had to say, Daine truly cared what the queen thought of their relationship. She knew the K'miri woman would understand, though, just like Onua and Buri did. Thayet's face broke into a broad grin, brightening her lovely features. "I'm happy for you two. It's about time some good came out of this war."

"Does Jon know?" Numair asked. He didn't worry what the king would think, but it would definitely amuse him to know what he would have to say when he found out.

Thayet laughed, obviously visualizing Jon finding out. "No," she said, shaking her head, "No, I think he's still in the dark on this one. Poor man, he's up to his eyeballs now though in repairing the kingdom and strengthening foreign alliances. Emperor Kaddar is struggling to maintain his hold over Carthak, and the Isles' rulers are growing more and more unstable. Our coast was ravaged by the war, and the inland suffered, too. What am I telling you two for?" she asked herself. "You all know as well as I do the state we're in; perhaps even more, you've been in the thick of it the past few weeks."

Daine nodded, "Yes, but we are fixing the damages. Slow but steady, things are coming back together."

"When does Jon want to meet to discuss the rest of the plans?" Numair asked Thayet.

"This afternoon, in the conference room," she told him. "Alanna, George, Raoul, Buri, Onua, and everyone else will be there. My lord is hoping to bring all of this to a close soon so that he can concentrate on other matters. You'll both be there, of course?"

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," Daine smiled to her queen.

Thayet stood up and put a hand on Daine's shoulders. "Thank you both, for everything."

Numair waved the thanks away, "This is just what we do, Your Majesty." She smiled at them and walked away. Daine stood and brushed off her pants.

"I think I should try and help out at the Rider's stables today, I feel I've been neglecting my work with Onua lately."

Numair lifted an eyebrow, "I think she understands."

Daine nodded, "I know. But I still feel I ought to do what I can. I'll see you in the conference room at noon?" she asked.

Numair stood up next to Daine, bent at the waist to kiss her, pulled her close, and firmly, yet tenderly, pressed his lips to hers. Conversation in the mess hall died down to a dull whisper, almost all eyes on them. His eyes twinkling, Numair kissed Daine once more on the nose, "See you then, magelet." Taking their trays to the dishes window, Numair walked out of the mess hall as casually as he always had before. Daine, smiling in spite of, or perhaps because of, the kiss followed him out and headed for the stables.

A few hours later, Jon sat at the table in the conference room. Fingers buried in his hair, he sat with his head in his hands, looking at the stack of papers in front of him. Some papers were complaints from nobles in war torn lands that their crops from the summer were ruined, but other papers were of towns successfully repairing the damage from the war and managing to harvest some good crops. It could be worse, Jon told himself, trying to stay optimistic. Alanna came in to sit at his right hand. She kicked back in the chair, putting her feet up on the table. Raoul was close behind her, sitting on Jon's left. He looked a little disheveled, but it could have been for any number of reasons. Buri came in shortly after Raoul, her hair tussled and out of breath. Without a word, she sat down at the table. Onua and George came in together, discussing ways of secretly getting whole troops of Riders into and out of castles without being seen. George sat next to his wife, putting his hand over hers. Last to walk in were Daine and Numair, along with Kitten. Her arm through Numair's, Daine was looking up at her love, talking with him as they came in. Kitten trotted along at Daine's heals, whistling happily. They sat down close to each other, tightly holding hands. They seemed to want to be together, and as close, as possible whenever they could. Kit climbed up into a chair next to Daine so she could follow the proceedings, too. Stacking his papers up neatly, Jonathan began to speak but halted when he saw the expression on some faces in the room.

George's mouth was hanging open, and Raoul's face showed a mixture of humor and shock. Looking for the source of the distraction, Jon's eyes fell on his best mage and the girl who had come to be known as the Wildmage. His eyes slowly moved from their faces, staring blandly at him, to their entwined hands. Lifting an eyebrow at the two, he opened his mouth to speak. Finding no words to come out, he closed his mouth. Clearing his throat, he tried again. Finally he managed to utter, "What?" to the two of them.

George laughed out loud, "Well, bless me—crooked god. We should have seen this comin', I suppose."

King Jonathan looked around the table, noticing that this was a surprise for only a few of them. "Who else knew?" he sounded a little lost.

"Buri, Onua, Thayet, and I," Alanna answered Jon.

Jonathan nodded, and then a slow smile crept onto his face. "How long?"

Daine looked up at Numair and squeezed his hand. "Since we were taken to the Divine Realms," he told the king.

"I can only imagine the rumors rushing around this place now," Jon commented, shaking his head.

"Good, give 'em something else to do but complain about how the war affected their social lives," George retorted.

The king nodded. "I agree." Looking at Numair and Daine, he smiled broadly, "Well, I can't help feeling a little left out. It appears I was one of the last to find out, but I forgive you, and congratulations."

"Thank you, your Majesty," Daine said quietly.

Jonathan grinned at Daine, and she suddenly realized that, although he was still handsome, he no longer affected her like he used to. Her heart belonged entirely to Numair. "No thanks needed, Daine. You two of all people deserve to be happy. Well," he said, shuffling through the papers, "down to business. Who wants to report first?"


End file.
